Eclalia
by jennynavarro1997
Summary: Esta es la historia de una joven cuyos sueños aparentemente premonitorios parecen hacerse realidad ella es una joven común y corriente hasta que un día queda atrapada en su mundo de sueños debido a un accidente que la deja en coma, en ese mundo de sueño vivirá una y mil aventuras conocerá a personas que nunca había visto en su vida además de a sus amigos más cercanos. entra y lee
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es la historia de una joven cuyos sueños aparentemente premonitorios parecen hacerse realidad ella es una joven común y corriente hasta que un día queda atrapada en su mundo de sueños debido a un accidente que la deja en coma, en ese mundo de sueño vivirá una y mil aventuras conocerá a personas que nunca había visto en su vida además de a sus amigos más cercanos se embarca en una gran aventura para lograr recordar cómo llego a ese lugar sin saber que ese es solo el comienzo. __Muchas sorpresas al descubrir que es la princesa perdida de un antiguo reino el tratar de tomar su lugar se verá con muchos obstáculos y se encontrará muchas pruebas para usted y su legítima herencia de la corona además de tener la ayuda de 5 valientes príncipes para a ¿Quién lo lograra? ¿Despertar la joven del coma? ¿Será verdad el sueño o simplemente es todo parte de su imaginación? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar la vida de una persona en un sueño? Mientras tanto en el mundo real todo sigue igual. ¿O no? Los mejores amigos de la vida se entienden en el accidente y en el conocimiento de la vida. Es una carrera contra reloj y sus amigos. ¿Lograrán llegar? Muchos secretos sin descubrir. El mundo real cambia y el momento de la verdad se acerca ¿Qué pasara?_

Prologo

Hana POV

Caminaba por la calle luego de haber salido de la universidad acababa de terminar las clases y a partir de hoy empezaban las vacaciones de verano estaba muy feliz pues al fin descansaría de los tediosos exámenes

Me dirigía a casa con paso animado esperaba poder llegar rápido para poder jugar con mi perrito y almorzar algo, aunque también tenía algo de sueño

Repentinamente recordé un sueño que había estado teniendo en los últimos meses, se trataba de un amplio salón parecía ser muy elegante y parte de un enorme castillo todo en colores rojo y dorado el lujo del lugar era sorprendente en él había un hombre alto y delgado de largos cabellos plateados y ojos celestes con toques grises, vestía ropas extrañas pero muy elegantes y le daban cierto aire de majestuosidad junto a el se encontraba un hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre al igual que sus ojos vestía al igual que el hombre extrañas ropas ambos tenían una mirada de profunda tristeza

Estaba confundida, porque recordaba eso ahora? No le di mucha importancia y crucé la calle, aun tenia que llegar a la parada de autobús y debía cruzar una calle mas para eso miré hacia ambos lados como siempre y cruce nuevamente la calle que me faltaba

Llegue a mi casa muy cansada, salude a mi mascota, lo alimente y luego almorcé algo ligero

Pasaron un par de días y volvía del centro comercial mientras pensaba en que haría para cenar pues mis padres llegarían algo tarde a casa, repentinamente una luz ilumino por completo mi visión dejando todo en blanco senti mi cuerpo desvanecerse repentinamente y cerre mis ojos unos momentos

¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso me desmaye o algo así? Abri mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, pero todo seguía igual luego de unos momentos mi vista se fue aclarando, el cegador blanco que había envuelto mi visión se fue desvaneciendo dejando lugar a un bosque… no entendía porque ahora veía un bosque, no tenia sentido, hace unos momentos estaba en la ciudad y en ella nunca ah habido bosques solo edificios muy altos, sin embargo la visión ante mi era totalmente clara, me acerque a tocar uno de los arboles cercanos, para asegurarme de que realmente estaban ahí y no era mi imaginación, pero eran completamente reales, luego de salir del shock intente buscar una salida a ese lugar talvez había sido victima de secuestro aunque no creo que me dejaran libre en un bosque así como así en fin, mientras trataba de ignorar los pensamientos que se iban acumulando en mi cabeza mis pies se movían en busca de algo que pudiera indicar una salida o al menos donde estaba


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso me desmaye o algo así? Abrí mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, pero todo seguía igual luego de unos momentos mi vista se fue aclarando, el cegador blanco que había envuelto mi visión se fue desvaneciendo dejando lugar a un bosque… no entendía porque ahora veía un bosque, no tenía sentido, hace unos momentos estaba en la ciudad y en ella nunca ha habido bosques solo edificios muy altos, sin embargo la visión ante mí era totalmente clara, me acerque a tocar uno de los árboles cercanos, para asegurarme de que realmente estaban ahí y no era mi imaginación, pero eran completamente reales, luego de salir del shock intente buscar una salida a ese lugar tal vez había sido víctima de secuestro aunque no creo que me dejaran libre en un bosque así como así en fin, mientras trataba de ignorar los pensamientos que se iban acumulando en mi cabeza mis pies se movían en busca de algo que pudiera indicar una salida o al menos donde estaba

Era extraño… no veía ningún animal ni siquiera un insecto, escuche un ruido a mis espaldas por lo que me gire y vi unos arbustos cercanos moverse sea lo que sea era mejor que me ocultara y rápido, por lo que corrí y me oculte en unos arbustos cercanos intente ver por encima de estos y note como momentos después salía del arbusto que había estado moviéndose, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de cabellos Castaños y ojos negros, de expresión seria, vestía una especie de camisa negra con mangas largas de color negro junto con unos pantalones y una capa muy larga, con botas altas, todo del mismo color

-que extraño me pareció sentir a la humana por aquí- dijo mirando al cielo un momento

-seguro lo imaginaste yo no veo nada- le contesto otro que apareció detrás del primero, este era aún más alto que el otro de cabellos rubios y algo largos sus ojos eran del mismo color, vestía una camiseta negra junto con un abrigo largo de color blanco y franjas azules, se notaba que era un poco más musculoso que el otro, también llevaba unos pequeños guantes blancos, su pantalón y zapatos eran absolutamente iguales al de su compañero también llevaba lo que parecía ser un katana

-yo no imagino cosas, sabes que puedo detectar a un humano a kilómetros además escuchaste a la vidente, una humana llegaría hoy a estas tierras y ella nunca se equivoca- dijo el peli castaño cruzándose de brazos

-y no se equivocó- dijo una voz a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me hacía salir de mi escondite

-ah vaya con que ahí estaba, mejor así, llevémosla al castillo- dijo el peli castaño empezando a caminar mientras yo me gire hacia el que me sostenía del brazo viéndolo al fin a la cara

Era un chico al parecer de mi edad de cabellos azules cortos pero en las puntas era blanco, ojos Azul oscuro y a diferencia de los otros dos vestía una especie de traje chino sin mangas de color Negro con blanco y un pantalón y capa de color blanco con un cinturón negro con detalles en azul, llevaba unas botas altas de color azul con detalles plateados

-por favor suélteme, no se quienes sean, pero por favor déjenme ir- empecé a decir algo preocupada sin saber a dónde me llevarían y porque, yo solo quería volver a mi hogar

-no te preocupes te llevaremos a un lugar seguro no tienes nada que temer- dijo el Rubio con voz tranquila

-si además solo seguimos ordenes- dijo esta vez el peli castaño encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno, pero al menos podrías soltar mi brazo? Duele un poco- dije al peliazul que me miraba con burla

-para que te escapes y tengamos que perseguirte? No gracias prefiero prevenir- respondió sin hacer caso a mi suplica y siguió caminando casi arrastrándome con ellos

Después de un rato llegamos ante un enorme castillo, pero no se parecía nada a los que había visto en las películas o documentales era -al menos por fuera- muy diferente y muchísimo más grande de lo que pudiera haber imaginado alguna vez, la entrada tenía un gran arco circular, las torres del castillo eran totalmente irregulares, había un asta con una enorme bandera la cual tenía un extraño símbolo en ella, el suelo estaba empedrado y al entrar note varios arcos que se elevaban al menos unos 20 metros de alto y más arriba habían más pisos

Entramos al lugar todos vestían de maneras muy diferentes, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero era obvio que llamaba la atención por mi ropa, en fin, llegamos a una especie de habitación en la cual se encontraba una mujer pelirroja tomando el té y al verme sonrió entusiasmada tomándome de las manos y haciéndome dar una vuelta completa

-aquí estas justo como lo predije jaja ahora debemos presentarte a la corte real pero primero debes cambiarte esa… ropa- dijo muy divertida y luego algo despectiva al ver mi ropa, acaso tenía algo de malo?

-disculpe, pero, donde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? - pregunte con expresión confundida

-lo siento querida, soy vidente no adivina, te imaginas? Jaja- rio y la mire más confundida aun

-ustedes tres, que esperan? Tráiganle un cambio de ropa- dijo haciendo reaccionar a los tres chicos los cuales habían estado todo ese tiempo riendo muy divertidos por la forma de ser de la pelirroja

-de acuerdo se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?- dijo burlonamente el peli castaño antes de salir de la habitación seguido de los otros dos

Al quedarnos solas la mujer me ofreció un poco de té y galletas lo cual acepte pues tenía mucha hambre

-y dime querida, como te llamas? - pregunto la señora mirándome con interés

-me llamo Hana y usted? - la mire de arriba a abajo aparentaba entre 25 a 28 años

-me llaman Haruka- sonríe enigmáticamente

-ya volvimos- dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría nuevamente y por ella ingresaban los tres chicos de antes cada uno con una prenda en sus manos, las cuales me dieron para luego retirarse junto a la señora para que me pudiera cambiar

Dude un poco pero finalmente me puse la ropa que me dieron era un hermoso conjunto que constaba de un vestido corto y de tirantes en color azul marino encima de este me coloque el otro vestido de manga cortas, semitransparente de tonos rosáceos con algunas flores cosidas en la falda la cual era mucho más larga y rozaba el piso, luego me puse los zapatos los cuales eran planos de color dorado y que se amarraban con cuerdas entrelazadas hasta la altura de la rodilla, por ultimo solté mi cabello ya que lo había llevado en una coleta hasta ese momento y deje que cayera en suaves ondas hasta mi cintura, doble mi otra ropa y abrí la puerta para indicarles a los demás que ya podían pasar

Los chicos se encontraban a unos pasos de la puerta y estaban de espaldas a mí, al parecer charlaban animadamente sin notar aun mi presencia

-no conozco a ninguna chica a la que se le vea bien ese vestido por eso nadie lo usa- decía divertido el peliazul

-a lo mejor le queda bien a ella nunca se sabe, aunque es cierto que me es muy difícil imaginarla usando esa ropa- rio el peli castaño

-seguro que no pero igual no le daremos otra- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-solo de recordar lo ridículas que se veían Yumi e Izumi con el jajaja- siguió el peliazul riéndose a mas no poder

Algo cansada de escuchar esa conversación decidí hacer notar mi presencia aclarándome la garganta y los chicos finalmente se dieron media vuelta y me miraron de pies a cabeza

-vaya, te vez increíble- dijo el castaño

-si me sorprende que te quedase tan bien- decía el rubio sin dejar de mirarme

-pues yo no le veo diferencia a como le quedó a las demás pero bueno, chicos tenemos que llevarla con el rey y la reina recuerdan?- dijo burlón el peliazul

-es verdad, por favor acompáñanos- dijo el castaño tomando mi mano y guiándome por los pasillos

yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre disimuladamente pero aún si lo hubiera logrado los otros dos chicos me tenían rodeada, yo solo quería irme de ahí

-tranquila preciosa no te haremos nada a menos que tú quieras- volvió a decir el castaño y me sonrió con picardía yo me aleje de él lo más que pude con algo de temor

-vamos Ryo déjala tranquila- dijo el rubio tomándome de la mano y liberándome del agarre del otro joven

le miré agradecida mientras el peliazul simplemente me miraba con burla

-hubieras dejado que disfrute de ella así talvez no vaya a molestarnos después- dijo este muy tranquilo

-no juegues Kaito sabes cómo es Ryo y esta joven no nos ha hecho nada así que déjala en paz- respondió el rubio

el peliazul simplemente se encogió de hombros con fastidio y siguió caminando como si nada hasta que llegamos al que parecía ser el salón del trono donde estaban un hombre y una mujer sentados en dos grandes sillas

los chicos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa la cual imite algo cohibida al sentir las miradas de todos en ese salón sobre mi

-con que esta es la humana que vio venir Haruka- dijo el rey quien se veía de unos 30 años más o menos vestía ropas de gala pero no era un traje elegante como a lo que se acostumbra ver a la realeza de mi mundo si no que el estilo de la ropa era algo que nunca había visto el color era verde esmeralda sus ojos eran dorados y sus cabellos eran del mismo color y sus orejas eran alargadas me miraba con expresión sería e impasible

-así es su Majestad la encontramos en el bosque de las afueras del sur- le respondió el chico llamado Ryo

-acércate querida- dijo la reina mirándome con una sonrisa, ella era muy hermosa sus cabellos eran de un rubio platinado casi grisáceo sus ojos eran verdes al igual que sus ropas que portaba con la misma elegancia que el hombre a su lado se veía de la misma edad

Yo estaba paralizada ante esos dos seres pues al ver sus orejas alargadas dudaba que fueran humanos sin embargo los chicos me empujaron suavemente hasta acercarme a ellos los cuales me miraron con atención

-no siento alguna mala intención en ti pequeña- dijo el rey

-y te vez como alguien inocente, además si apareciste aquí fue por algo- continuo la reina

-tendrás nuestra protección mientras estés aquí sin embargo no prometemos más protección en otros reinos pues no tenemos jurisdicción fuera de este reino a menos que cuentes con la protección de la Guardia de los 5 reinos ellos pueden ofrecerte protección en cualquiera de los reinos- dijo esta vez el rey

-de hecho los tres jóvenes que te trajeron son parte de esa guardia así que si en algún momento debes salir de este reino sería bueno que estuvieras escoltada por al menos uno de ellos- me dijo la reina

Asentí en silencio a lo que decían sin embargo tenía muchas preguntas

-te ves algo dudosa, pasa algo?- me miro el rey

-no temas preguntar algo querida anda dinos que quieres saber- dijo la reina

-bueno... quería saber si existe alguna forma de volver a mi mundo, yo... agradezco su amabilidad al recibirme aquí y querer tenerme bajo su cuidado pero me gustaría poder regresar a mi hogar con mi familia- dije con timidez y bajando la mirada con tristeza

-escucha muy bien pequeña, si existiera alguna forma de hacerte volver créenos que lo haríamos pero realmente no la hay- me respondió el rey

-intentaremos encontrar una forma de hacerte volver, pero ten en cuenta que si viniste a este mundo fue por algo, todo pasa por una razón y lo más probable es que en un tiempo más la averigües sólo debes darle una oportunidad a este mundo, de momento Siéntete libre de vivir aquí y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme si?- me dijo con amabilidad la reina

miré a ambos sorprendida por su gentileza y su sinceridad y les sonreí muy agradecida

-muchas gracias majestades son ustedes muy amables- les respondí

ellos simplemente asintieron y dijeron que ya podía retirarme

salí del salón acompañada de los chicos y con algo de tristeza quien sabe si algún día volvería a ver a mi familia mis padres y mi mascota

-oye tranquila ya verás que todo mejorará- dijo el castaño abrazándome por la espalda

-Ryo...-dijo el rubio y el castaño me soltó con una risita y alzó las manos como diciendo me rindo

-no veo porque deba sentirse mal acaban de decirle que le brindarán protección y seguramente una habitación y comida acaso quiere algo más?- dijo con tono altanero el peliazul

-querido Kaito ella es una humana y se ve muy joven seguramente no esté acostumbrada a ser independiente aún, como nosotros además no sabemos si conseguiremos regresarla, es normal que se sienta triste- dijo Haruka apareciendo de la nada sorprendiéndonos a los 4

Kaito simplemente rodo los ojos con fastidio y dijo -bueno les dejo a esta humana yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer- luego de decir esto se retiró y los chicos me miraron con una sonrisa

-yo también debo irme ya retrase bastante mi trabajo- dijo el rubio e hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue también

-si quieres yo puedo hacerte un Tour preciosa- dijo Ryo tomando mi mano y besándola

-de eso me encargo yo así que de eso no te preocupes y mejor ve con Karen que hace rato que te está buscando- rio Haruka y al escuchar esto el castaño palideció y se retiró rápidamente

-eh... tengo una pregunta dije con algo en mente al notar que me quede sola con Haruka

-dime querida que quieres saber?- me respondió Haruka

-porque los reyes tienen orejas alargadas? además al entrar al castillo vi a algunos guardias con colas... es alguna especie de forma de vestir?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-ah eso pues ellos son así porque son elfos y los guardias, pues son de diferentes especies de hecho los chicos también lo son y yo por supuesto- dijo divertida

-son elfos?- dije confundida recordando la apariencia de los chicos -pues aparte de su ropa no les vi nada extraño pero todos parecen humanos-

-ah bueno, eso es porque les di de beber una opción que les da una apariencia humana por 24 horas, no quería que te asustaras si veías a un hombre lobo, un dragón y un vampiro, aun en su forma humana no pasan desapercibidos

-que!? estas jugando verdad? es decir esas cosas son un mito no?- pregunte sorprendida

-tal vez en tu mundo lo sean pero aquí son tan reales como tú y yo- me sonríe y yo me quedo sin saber que pensar


End file.
